The Talk
by Mama A
Summary: Bobby/Marie/John undertones. Logan's talk with boby in X-2 gets interupted by somone else.
1. The Talk

_A/N: this is how I think that Logan and Bobby's talk should have and would have gone if Striker didn't barge in, in X-Men 2._

**Disclaim: I don't own any of this!! If I did everyone would still be alive and Rouge would not have gotten the cure!!**

**The Talk**

"So...you and Rogue..." Logan started talking to Bobby after getting his Root Beer chilled (by Bobby)

"Yea...it's kinda hard, ya know? We can touch skin to skin. But I would love to be able to touch her, kiss her, without her fearing that some day I will also be absorbed She's afraid though and I don't want her to fear being near me I want her to be confident that she can touch me." Bobby told him sadly

Logan admitted a low growl from deep in his throat. "Listen, bub, don't you push her, she's been through a lot, and don't you even think of doin' more than tryin' ta kiss her. Marie's the closes thing that I have to a daughter, or any family for that matter, and she's a sweet, innocent, little girl AND SHE BETTER STAY THAT WAY!" He threatened

"I'm not...I wouldn't...I don't...I don't want to push her into anything! I love her, why would I push her? I'm not..." He rambled until Rogue cut him off

"Ah ain't innocent and Ah'm not little any more Logan. So, STOP SCAREN MAH BOYFRIEND!" She told him walking into the room, grabbing a spoon, sitting down on the counter between Bobby and Logan and taking a spoon full of Bobby's ice cream.

"But, but, but-" Logan stuttered

"No buts! Leave poor Bobby alone. And yes, I know ya're my legal guarden, and yes ya are like my father, but Ah'm 18 Logan, Ah can decide what to do with mah boyfriend on mah own. Now, ya both know Ah love ya, but Logan, stop threatening, and Bobby fork over the ice cream!"

They both stared at her stunned as she took Bobby's ice cream and hit Logan in the back of the head in one move.

"Kid, you are the only one that can get away with that, I hope ya know. And what do you mean you ain't innocent?!" Logan asked her

"Ah know. Why do ya think Ah do it?" She smirked at him, hoped off the counter, and started to walk back to her room. She stopped and turned just outside the door. "Logan? If Ah ever find out ya laid a hand, claw, foot, or finger on any of my friends, especially mah dear Bobby or Johnny, Ah will suck ya dry." She threatened sweetly, turning and walking the rest of the way to her room.

Both men stared after her shocked "Wait...what about 'Johnny'" Logan asked

Then Bobby jumped up and ran after her yelling smoothing about ice cream.

"That Kid's gonna give me hell for leaving her here all that time. I guess I should leave her boyfriend alone for awhile." He said to himself "But what's this about a Johnny...?"

_**THE END!!(not)**_

_A/N: I don't care if you review, but it would be nice if you did. I take flames and constructive criticism well! One shot, could turn into chapters if I feel like it or you want me to._


	2. Rogue's POV

**Disclaim: NOT MINE!! Well the plot is, but that's about it.**

**Rogue's POV**

Ah couldn't sleep again. Ah kept have Logan's nightmares. So, Ah decided to go find out what Logan was doing. Mah first stop was his room. He wasn't there. Not that this surprised me much he never sleeps. Mah stomach was yelling at me to get some food so Ah started mah walk to the kitchen. Ah was about three steps from the door and Ah saw the light on. Ah was just about to walk in when Ah heard voices. Ah knew who the voices belonged to so Ah decided to stop and listen.

""...she's a sweet, innocent, little girl AND SHE BETTER STAY THAT WAY!" Ah heard Logan threaten

Ah was just about to go in and give old Logan a piece of mah mind when Bobby started talking again. "I'm not...I wouldn't...I don't...I don't want to push her into anything! I love her, why would I push her? I'm not..." the poor boy was rambling

Mah next thought was _'Ah better go save him form Logan and himself.' _"Ah ain't innocent and Ah'm not little any more Logan. So, STOP SCARIN' MAH BOYFRIEND!" Ah told him walking into the room. Ah grabbed a spoon, sat down on the counter between Bobby and Logan and took a spoon full of Bobby's ice cream.

"But, but, but-" Logan stuttered

'_HAHAHA! Wow! Ah never know Logan could stutter. Ok, time to defend mah boyfriend, here it goes.' _"No buts! Leave poor Bobby alone. And yes, I know you're my legal guardian, and yes you are like my father, but Ah'm 18 Logan, Ah can decide what to do with mah boyfriend on mah own. Now, you both know Ah love you, but Logan, stop threatening, and Bobby fork over the ice cream!" '_Ah really want that ice cream!'_ Ah thought the last part to mah self

They both stared at me, stunned as Ah took Bobby's ice cream and hit Logan in the back of the head in one move. _'GO ME!'_

"Kid, you are the only one that can get away with that, I hope ya know. And what do ya mean ya ain't innocent?!" Logan asked me

'_HA! Wouldn't he like to know!' _"Ah know. Why do you think Ah do it?" Ah smirked at him, hoped off the counter, and started to walk back to mah room. With Bobby's ice cream. Ah decided to stop and give Logan one more thing to think about as Ah was leaving. "Logan? If Ah ever find out you laid a hand, claw, foot, or finger on any of my friends, especially mah dear Bobby or Johnny, Ah will suck you dry." Ah threatened in mah sweet southern bell voice. Then Ah turned to walk the rest of the way to our room.

Ah heard Bobby running after me as Ah was walking back. He ran up behind me and captured me in his arms trying to get his ice cream back at the same time. It wasn't working for him.

"That Kid's gonna give me hell for leaving her here all that time. I guess I should leave her boyfriend alone for awhile." Was the last thing Ah heard Logan say before Bobby and Ah were out of earshot


End file.
